Carlito Play
Carlito Play (カリートＰぁｙ.Lit. Karīto Purē) is a S-Class Mage of the Pantheon. Appearance Carlito's appearance is that of nobility. He is well groomed and clean. He is a slender, yet fairly athletic, male. He has beautiful pale skin. He is somewhat tall being at 6 Feet tall. His most unique feature is his hair color. It is purple with his eyes being blue. His hair is waist long and is kept in a pony tail. His eyes while a lighter shade of purple, are some what cold almost lifeless. He normally hears a dark black kimono with basic sandals. His kimono comes with a haori that is the same exact colouring, as his kimono that he normally wears. He has been known to change his appearance from time to time. This is as the majority of his clothes have been enhanced with mahō. When, he was young he wore a white kimono with a purple undergarment and special sandals. He also wore a golden earing on his left ear. It was made of gold and had a red tassel on the end. His hair was also shorter. Personality Carlito is a rather intelligent and cold man. He is greatly intelligent even for a genius, he is a greatly insightful, perceptive, cunning, and analytical strategist & tactician. He has a rather cold and collected demeanor indifferent to issues. His face is nearly always in a kind of depressing frown. He is able to be completely calm and in control in most situations, and he is not easily surprised or caught off-guard. Despite himself possessing great power, he does show respect for those with great power or ones with greater power than his. Carlito furthermore, seems to hold no grudges against whomever he fights. In battle Carlito will attack while others are talking or prepareing for battle, techniques, formulas etc. He will even attack the wounded and the healers. However he does seem to not use hostages. Carlito seems to hold little to no interest in the affairs of petty problems. He will do all his assigned work on time and percise. He when not doing anything for the Panteon will work for hours on development, study, and discovery of Mahō. Despite not having a very energetic personality, Carlito is rather curious about things he deems interesting. One prime example emotions. He has understanding of them and more that just definitions, however wishes to understand why they exist. Carlito seems to hold little to no bias views, on just about anything. A prime example is when he goes on one of his trips of understanding. Normally, as he wonders the spiritual and physical realms he in someway will battle other powerful combatants. When, faced with them he will engage in talk with them. Despite if they are calm, nice, harsh, rude, neutral or even hostile he will try to avoid battle. This due to his personal view, as he doesn't command anything from someone, so they cannot command him. However, despite his genuine neutral personality he in his younger days, was a hotheaded combatant. He loved battle for two direct reasons; to protect and kill. When he had friends, lovers, or even strangers that needed to be protected he would protect them. When he had to kill an enemy he was more bloodthristy than any opponent he ever faught. History Magic & Abilities Natural Magic Immense Magic Power: Carlito as is a highly powerful Mage as a result possess an immense amount of Magic Power. His body is extraordinary tuned to magic, so he has learn a high numbers of different variations of magic. Among Pantheon, he knows the most different types of magic. While it's unknown it's been rumored his power was once ranked 8340 on an MPF. Kladenets stated that one day he would be stronger than, Lord Olivia, Nikolai or even himself. Arc of Kingdoms: A type of Lost Magic that allows Carlito to create worlds of alter Space-time. Carlito can create pocket dimensions with his hands. He can also use the manipulation of Space-time to teleport. This teleportance can be used in two different way. The first is traditional teleportance, by taking himself into vortex he can teleport to in theory any location. The other is what is called Space-Time Overlap. This allows Carlito to phase through solid matter and magic. He can instantly send parts or all of his body, into one of his created worlds. However this method only lasts for 8 minutes and is very taxing on his Magic Power. Anu's Supremacy Magic: A rather obscure type of magic dealing with the emotion of love. Carlito can make anyone he touches fall into love with him. The love isn't typical, it can take the form felt by friends, lovers or subjects under a ruler. Trivia imagmi.jpg imagkmi.jpg imageSm.jpg Category:S-Class Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Male